sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jet the Hawk/Historia
*''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = Archie Comics |creadorreal = Sonic Team |artista = |españolactor = |inglesactor = *Jason Griffith *Michael Yurchak |japonactor = Daisuke Kishio |otrosactor = *Benjamin Bollen *Andrea De Nisco *Roland Wolf |edad = 14 |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia = |otrosnombres = El Legendario Maestro del Viento |especie = Águila |genero = Masculino |altura = 100 cm |peso = 33 kg |pelaje = |plumaje = Verde esmeralda, verde oscuro, blanco, rojo. |pelo = |piel = |esquema = |ojos = Azul |atuendo = |alinamiento = Neutral |afiliacion = Babylon Rogues |comida = |gustos = |disgustos = |habilidades = |movimientos = |tipohabilidad = Speed }} Historia Primeros años Jet nació en un clan de ladrones conocidos como los Babylon Rogues. Él es un descendiente de los babilonios, una raza alienígena que quedó varada en la Tierra en tiempos antiguos, donde se convirtió en una legendaria banda de ladrones y especialistas en los Extreme Gear. Eventualmente, sin embargo, los babilonios provocaron la ira de los dioses debido a sus crímenes. Como castigo, los babilonios fueron expulsados para siempre de su hogar: Babylon Garden (junto con su tesoro en el interior) y fueron arrojados a la tierra. Los babilonios restante se convirtieron en un clan colectivo de ladrones que continuarían su legado de robo por generaciones, conocidos como los Babylon Rogues, siendo Jet uno de los últimos descendientes de los babilonios. En algún momento de su vida, Jet se convirtió en miembro de los Babylon Rogues. Cuando el padre de Jet se retiró de su cargo en Babylon Rogues, Jet se ganó la posición de líder del grupo y se le fue entregado la llave a Babylon Garden, que se había pasado de generación en generación. Junto con Wave y Storm, los tres formaron la nueva generación de Babylon Rogues y continuó el legado de su clan con Jet al mando del grupo. Durante su carrera como uno de los Babylon Rogues, Jet y su grupo pasaron por una serie de actividades criminales desconocidas, logrando obtener mala fama. Con el tiempo, las habilidades de Jet al montar Gear Extreme lo hizo famoso en todo el mundo, lo que le valió una reputación impresionante, hasta llegar al punto en que fue llamado el "Legendario Maestro del Viento" y un Babylon legendario, al mismo tiempo, Jet seguía deseando descubrir el tesoro secreto de Babylon Garden, después de haber escuchado las historias de los tesoros escondidos de gran valor estimado dentro de ella, y que la clave de Babylon Garden podría ser desbloqueada. ''Sonic Riders thumb|182pxEn ''Sonic Riders, Jet estaba tranquilo sentado en su oficina hasta que se despertó de un sobresalto por Storm quién entró de manera súbita. Wave no tardó en unirse a ellos y comenzó a discutir con Storm sobre la clave de Babylon Garden, Jet les ordenó que se callaran. Luego escuchó de ellos que el Dr. Eggman había llegado con una propuesta para él. Como Eggman llegó, el doctor dijo que había venido porque se dice que Jet tiene la llave a Babylon Garden, pero Jet, desconfiaba de Eggman y por eso fingió no saber nada al respecto. Sin embargo, Eggman le dijo que la clave de Babylon Garden podría ser resuelta si se recogen las siete Chaos Emeralds. Al ver que podían obtener el legendario tesoro de sus antepasados de esta manera, Jet acordó trabajar con Eggman. Eggman advirtió al Halcón que su tarea no será fácil, ya que de Sonic, sin duda, se entrometería en su camino, pero Jet permaneció indiferente, creyendo que su Extreme Gear, podría vencer fácilmente la velocidad de Sonic. Con Jet y los Babylon Rogues de su lado, el doctor fue a su sede en la EX World Grand Prix, donde los concursantes tenían que pagar una entrada libre con una Chaos Emerald y el ganador podría reclamar las siete. El plan entonces era que Jet y su equipo ganaran el Grand Prix Mundial y reclamaran las Esmeraldas. Viajaron a Ciudad Futura en donde Jet y su equipo robaron una Chaos Emerald de un edificio para su uso como entrada libre. Como los Babylon Rogues escaparon de la policía, Jet se encontró perseguido por Sonic quién usó el Extreme Gear de Storm el cual había perdido. Durante la huida, Jet elogió las habilidades de Sonic, hasta que rápidamente derrotó al erizo azul y se escapó con su equipo, para nada impresionado por la actuación de Sonic aunque si lo consideró excelente para un novato. Con una Chaos Emerald en su poder, Jet entró en el EX World Grand Prix con su equipo. En algún momento, en la mitad de la competición, Jet comenzó a sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Eggman. Después de regresar a su despacho, Jet estaba sorprendido y molesto cuando Storm entró a través de la puerta, pidiendo disculpas por haber sido derrotado por Knuckles en una carrera. Cuando Wave se acercó y comenzó a discutir con Storm, Jet les dijo que se callaran y comenzó a decirles de sus sospechas acerca de Eggman. Por lo tanto, Jet envía a Storm a una misión a la base de Eggman para encontrar todo lo que el doctor podría estar escondido de ellos. Algún tiempo después, Jet y Wave esperaban el regreso de Storm en la Cueva de los Verdes. Jet intentaba relajarse y por eso Wave se enojó y le dijo que se mantenga despierto pero él intentó de convencerla de que se relajara. Wave, en respuesta, comenzó a dar conferencias sobre las responsabilidades líder, Jet siente que Sonic está cerca, practicando sus habilidades Extreme Gear, y decidió escabullirse para burlarse de él y hacer algo más divertido como participar en una carrera. Al aparecerse ante Sonic y sus amigos, Jet admitió a Sonic que era rápido en sus pies pero con una Extreme Gear era "otra historia" puesto que tenía que ser uno con el viento para ser el más rápido en la Extreme Gear. Jet procedió a burlarse de Sonic una vez más antes de despedirse. Al final del Grand Prix Mundial, Jet es el único en su equipo en llegar a la final. Esperando fuera del estadio de la carrera final, Jet vio como Storm regresaba y había traído el diario de Eggman con él. A partir de el, Jet y su equipo descubrieron que el tesoro de Babilonia no era una joya como Eggman les hizo creer que era, si no que en realidad era una pieza de la tecnología avanzada de los babilonios, que el doctor esperaba utilizar para dominar el mundo. Al no tener interés en la dominación del mundo o de la tecnología avanzada, Jet considerará este esfuerzo una pérdida de tiempo y trató de irse, pero fue convencido por Wave de quedarse después de una explicación de la posibilidad de que el tesoro podría todavía ser valioso. Con nuevo vigor, Jet regresó a la carrera para terminarla. Mientras se dirigía al podio con Sonic y su Chaos Emerald, Jet se burló de Sonic por última vez, antes de comenzar la carrera. thumb|134pxAl final de la carrera, que parece como Jet está perderdiendo ante Sonic, Wave hizo estallar una bomba debajo del Gear de Sonic, lo que termina en la victoria de Jet (aunque este ignora lo que realmente sucedió). Después de burlarse de Sonic por su derrota, Jet reclamó las siete Chaos Emeralds y las usó para hacer reaparecer Babylon Garden, una ciudad flotante que se encontraba debajo de la tierra. Como Jet estaba asombrado por la masa creciente, Eggman le arrebató la llave de Babylon Garden a Jet y se fue a robar el tesoro. Queriendo el tesoro para sí, Jet viajó a Babylon Garden en eñ dirigible de los Babylon Rogues, antes de seguir Eggman en Extreme Gear. Allí se reencontró con Sonic nuevamente, quién montaba un Blue Star II, Sonic se encontraba persiguiendo a Eggman también. A pesar de la advertencia de Jet de que se mantenga fuera de su camino, los dos compitieron entre sí para atrapar a Eggman. Finalmente, Jet perdió ante Sonic, y maldijo su derrota. Cuando Sonic recuperó la llave a Babylon Garden de Eggman, Jet se sorprendió cuando de Sonic le dio la llave a él. Viendo esto como un acto de piedad, Jet rechazó el gesto de Sonic y trató de darle la Llave de Babylon Garden de nuevo a él. Wave, sin embargo, llega con Storm y tomó la llave, diciendo que "si no la quieren, nos la llevamos nosotros, un tesoro es un tesoro", haciendo que Jet no tenga más opción que aceptarla con desgana. Uso de la Llave de Babylon Garden para abrir las puertas delanteras, Jet, Wave y Storm entraron a Babylon Garden pero accidentalmente despertaron al Guardián en el proceso. Con la llegada oportuna de los de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy, los Babylon Rogues fueron capaces de derrotar al Guardian y obtenieron el tesoro de Babilonia, que resultó ser una alfombra mágica. Cuando Eggman llegó entonces para robar el tesoro, Jet y Sonic se lo entregaron. Eggman se desmayó de un shock por perder el tiempo en algo inútil para él. La Alfombra resultó ser un prototipo de Extreme Gear de los antiguos Babilones (dicho por Wave y Tails) y esta se activaba gracias a la Llave de Babylon Garden thumb|196px Con la aventura terminada y con una rivalidad mas amable, Jet le dijo a Sonic que él y los Babylon Rouges se irían a encontrar más tesoros. El Halcón reconoció que el Erizo era más rápido que él y le dijo a su rival que esté listo para cuando se enfrenten de nuevo. Con estas palabras, Jet despegó con su equipo, prometiéndose que algún día se convertiría en alguien más rápido que Sonic. Después de esta aventura, se puede apreciar que Jet es más maduro y más responsable como líder, sin embargo sigue teniendo un mal carácter aunque es más tolerante y amable. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Después de unos meses de los acontecimientos en el EX World Grand Prix, Jet y su equipo estaban en una búsqueda del tesoro en Gigan Rocks para encontrar un "Arca del Cosmos", una unidad de motor de Babylon Garden. Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que el Arca del Cosmos se encontraba protegida por trampas, pero Jet logró desactivarlas utilizando un teclado antiguo. Luego, Jet tomó lentamente el Arca del Cosmos. Cuando de repente apareció entonces una estrella fugaz, Jet deseaba ferozmente el poder de vencer de Sonic. En ese momento, algunos meteoritos cayeron y crearon un gran temblor, reactivando la trampa. Antes de ser aplastados por las rocas, Jet utiliza accidentalmente el Arca del Cosmos para detenerlos y hacer que él y su equipo volaran por la fuerza de gravedad que producía el artefacto. Al darse cuenta de que podía superar de Sonic con el Arca del Cosmos, Jet vio esto como que su deseo fue concedido y escapó de las ruinas con su equipo utilizando el Arca del Cosmos. De vuelta en la nave aérea de los Babylon Rogues, Jet escuchó el análisis de Wave sobre el Arca del Cosmos. Jet le dijo que omitiera los detalles aburridos y de más y luego se sintió intrigado al escuchar que le permitía manipular la gravedad. Después de entonces escuchar de Wave que había cinco Arcas del Cosmos más y que se sentían atraídas las cinco entre sí, Jet le ordenó hacer un radar para ayudarles a encontrar el resto. En ese momento, Storm llegó y mostró una noticia diciendo que un SCR-GP robó un Arca del Cosmos del Museo de Megalo City. Jet ordenó a Storm de que se dirigiera a Megalo Station con la intención de reclamar el artefacto del robot. Al llegar a Monopolio, Jet rastreó al SCR-GP que poseía un Arca del Cosmos en Botanical Kingdom. Usando su propia Arca del Cosmos, Jet logró destruir el robot por medio de un ataque aéreo pero lo perdió de vista puesto que aquel ataque hizo que el robot saliera despedido hacia los jardines botánicos. Mientras buscaba en el suelo, Jet vio que Sonic, Knuckles, Tails y Amy estaban allí también, y que tenían el Arca del Cosmos que estaba buscando. Explotó del enojo por el hecho de que Sonic también iba por las arcas del Cosmos, luego aparecieron Sotrm y Wave. Después de haber escuchado la conversación de entre Sonic y sus amigos acerca de la fabrica de robots MeteorTech, Jet y su equipo les adelantó para obtener información. Al llegar a MeteorTech, los Babylon Rogues fueron descubiertos por robots de seguridad, pero Jet les derrotó usando la Arca del Cosmos. Después de saludar a Sonic, Jet ordenó a Amy que le entregara el Arca del Cosmos a lo que ella le respondió de que no sabia nada. Impaciente, Jet asumió de que ella se estaba haciendo la tonta hasta que Sonic le reprochó por su falta de buenos modales. En respuesta, Jet desafió a Sonic a una carrera para probarse a sí mismo que es el más rápido en el universo hasta que más robots se presentaron para atrapar a los intrusos. Tails asumió de que no podían quedarse allí, por lo tanto Sonic se despidió de los Babylon Rogues y se marchó con sus amigos pero Jet y los otros persiguieron a Sonic. Mientras montaba en sus Extremes Gears, Jet se sorprendió al ver que Sonic puede usar su propia Arca del Cosmos. Cuando llegaron a la sala de control, Jet y los otros descubrieron que el Dr. Eggman era el dueño de MeteorTech. Esta vez el doctor afirmó de no estar detrás de todo. Les contó a Jet y a los otros sobrede que la computadora madre de MeteorTech tenía un Arca del Cosmos, y que los robots que se encuentran actualmente en un alboroto mundial para recoger más Arcas del Cosmos que se encontraba atraídas entre sí. Además, los Robots ya no respondían a las órdenes de Eggman si no que ahora se volvieron sirvientes de un Robot Líder. Jet les explicó a todos sobre las Arcas del Cosmos, luego recordó que Amy todavía tenía uno y le exigió a gritos que se la devolviera, solo para descubrir que ella ya no se encontraba presenta y que estaba siendo perseguida por Storm, quién a la vez tenía a SCR-HD pisandoles los talones. Jet regresó con Wave a su aéreo nave, allí aguarda el regreso de Storm, impaciente. Al regresar su compañero, Jet le reprende por haber llegado tarde pero se alegra al ver que Storm había regresado con dos arcas del Cosmos. Jet entonces escuchó la descripción de un antiguo texto babilónico por parte de Wave, que trataba de un "agujero negro" vinculado a las Arcas del Cosmos, pero renunció a tratar de entenderlo. Entonces descubrió para su sorpresa que las dos Arcas de los Cosmos habían sido robados por Eggman en ese momento de distracción. Eggman intentaba usar las dos Arcas del Cosmos para tomar el control de todos los robots y de esa forma poder dominar el mundo. Al llegar a la Torre Carmesí, Jet y su equipo esperaron a Sonic y sus amigos. El Erizo estaba a punto de ir a detener a Eggman hasta que Jet le interrumpió y le retó a una carrera hasta la sala de control, con el ganador recibiría todas las arcas del Cosmos y el título del ser más rápido del universo, reto que Sonic acepta. La carrera, finalmente terminó en un empate, ya que tanto Jet y Sonic detuvieron al mismo tiempo a Eggman y pusieron fin a la locura de los robots. Después Babylon Garden reapareció debido a que todas las arcas del Cosmos estaban presentes. Jet se desconcertó cuando Sonic le dio sus Arcas del Cosmos a él. Jet acusó de Sonic de huir antes de que hayan decido algo, pero de Sonic le dijo que iban a resolverlo definitivamente en el próximo Grand Prix Mundial. Wave convenció a Jet de que en ese preciso momento tenían asuntos más importantes pendientes y por lo tanto el Halcón aceptó a regañadientes la respuesta del Erizo. A punto de irse, Tails reflexionó sobre la naturaleza de las Arcas del Cosmos y de todos los acontecimientos pasados, hasta que advirtió de que las Arcas del Cosmos nunca debían llegar a Babylon Garden. Antes de que pudiera aclarar todo, SCR-HD reapareció y tomó los cinco Arcas del Cosmos y se las llevó a Babylon Garden. Todos estaban desconcertados sobre como podía seguir volando aquel robot, Eggman supuso que el Arca del Cosmos reactivó la memoria del Robot. Cuando SCR-HD llegó a Babylon Garden con las Arcas del Cosmos, provocó que esta se convirtiera en Babylon Astral, formándose en un agujero negro. Era aquella "Oscuridad que lo Engulliría todo" del que hablaba los antiguos textos Babylónicos, aquel agujero negro que amenazaba con consumir el planeta entero. Wave llegó a la conclusión de que para parar aquel Agujero Negro, debían llegar hasta la sala de Control y desactivarlo. Sonic y sus amigos se dirigieron a Babylon Garden y por lo tanto Jet y su equipo les siguieron para poder parar esa catástrofe. Allí, se enfrentaron a Master Core: ABIS, que se había fusionado con el agujero negro. Sin embargo, mediante el uso de su propio poder de la gravedad, lograron usarlo en su contra y así Jet y los demás derrotaron a Maestro Core: ABIS y salvaron al mundo. C on el mundo en paz nuevamente y con Babylon Astral de nuevo en el Espacio, Wave le preguntó a Jet sobre si no regresar jamás a su "verdadero hogar" le parecía bien. Jet le respondió de que quizás si echaría de menos la inmensidad del espacio pero de todas formas se sentía más apegado a la tierra y además todavía podía resolver su rivalidad con Sonic. Luego de esa charla, los tres Babylon Rogues se marcharon. Más tarde, Sonic y sus amigos se encontraban en Megalo Station, reflexionando sobre la pasada aventura. Así fue como Jet se les apareció de improviso, retando a Sonic a una nueva carrera. El Erizo la aceptó, y compitieron entre ellos por toda la ciudad. Se desconoce el ganador de aquel encuentro. Sonic Free Riders En ''Sonic Free Riders, Jet y del resto de los Babylon Rogues entraron en el último Grand Prix Mundial, que fue de nuevo conducido por el Dr. Eggman (bajo el alias como rey Doc). Se presentaron como el equipo Babylon, en esta ocasión solo participaron por fama. Cuando Omochao tuvo una entrevista con el equipo, Jet dijo sin rodeos que sólo había venido a ganar el torneo, antes de añadir que se compadecía de los que competieran con el al principio, y que el único piloto que le importan a él era Sonic. En la primera carrera, el equipo Babylon se enfrentó al Team Dark a los cuales vencieron. Después de ganar la primera carrera, Jet admitido que Shadow y Rouge eran unos excelentes competidores, aún así señaló sus faltas. Cuando se le preguntó por los comentarios, Jet pidió una mejor competencia, suponiendo que sólo Sonic podía proporcionar un desafío adecuado. En la próxima carrera, el equipo Babylon se enfrentó cara a cara al Team Rose. En esta carrera, Jet se encontraba más confiado puesto que estaba seguro de que podrían derrotar a sus rivales muy facilmente. Después de derrotar al Team Rose, Jet se burló de ellos, diciendo que sus pobres habilidades le hicieron ir de manera suave en la carrera. Después de haber llegado a la final junto al equipo Héroes, Jet le dijo a Sonic que esperaba hacerle frente a él. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer frente a Sonic, Wave le dijo que iba a ganar la próxima carrera, Jet sospecha de que Wave había saboteado los Gears del equipo Héroes y por lo tanto le advirtió que no hiciera nada que pudiera manchar su reputación. Insistiendo en no hacer trampas, Jet se enfrentó a Sonic. Jet venció fácilmente pero luego se enteró de que Sonic pudo haber tenido problemas técnicos y de esa manera, el Halcón sospechó que Storm y Wave tuvieron algo que ver. Al no sentirse satisfecho con su victoria, Jet llama a Sonic a una revancha, alegando de que "El Maestro Legendario del Aire" no puede sentirse contento hasta obtener una victoria absoluta. En una carrera uno a uno, Jet derrotó a Sonic, asegurando la victoria de su equipo. Pero ambos competidores se prometen una revancha más en el futuro. Para al final del torneo, todos los equipos tienen la misma cantidad de victorias y derrotas. Jet y los otros equipos llegaron a la entrega de premios para recoger su premio. Sin embargo, Eggman (como Rey Doc) quería que los participantes tuvieran un duelo final contra su último robot Gear-Jockey. Después de la carrera, Jet se burló del Gear-Jockey del doctor, pero luego Eggman hizo caer su disfraz y reveló que usó el Gran Premio Mundial para obtener datos de carreras de los pilotos con sus E-10.000 robots para crear la última Gear Extreme que él podría utilizar por su propio uso. Eggman retó a Jet y añ resto de participantes a una carrera, pero perdió, y Jet se burló del genio de el científico. Metal Sonic se reveló a sí mismo como el control de los participantes e-10000B y pasar datos falsos para Eggman, teniendo él mismo los datos reales, en un esfuerzo para vencer a Sonic en Gear Extreme caballo. Jet y los otros después vieron como Metal Sonic desafió a Sonic a una carrera, en la que derrotó a su copia robot. Después, como el Grand Prix Mundial llegó a su fin, Wave y Storm estaban molestos por perder su tiempo, pero Jet se mostró optimista ya que sentía que todavía tenían mucho tiempo para divertirse antes del final del día. Categoría:Historia